


but i’ll be just fine, yeah i’m fine, sleep well.

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, fluffy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just want to sleep, not indulge John in his silly shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i’ll be just fine, yeah i’m fine, sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catlockholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlockholmes/gifts).



> this was a birthday present for cc and whatnot  
> i'm really proud of it omfg  
>  ~~and i needed to get my butt in gear and use this account chimes gave me omg~~

The sound of running water is what wakes you up from your nap, and you grumble angrily and curl deeper in the plush blankets tangled up around you. There is louder banging and noises as John hums happily as he titters to and fro from the bathroom to the closet where the extra towels get shoved. Knowing your sleep was definitely interrupted you flip on your other side, and get a nice (surfuckingprising!) view of John's grinning face. 

"Hiiii Karkat! Have a nice nap?" John's voice is saccharine and you raise an eyebrow from behind the barrier of blankets in front of your face. The grin on his face never wavers, and you can feel it somewhere in your bones that there was something up his sleeves. 

(wait scratch that, there's _always_ something up his sleeves: dumb joke cards he used for his magic tricks, along with other things that never actually _worked_.)

You grumble at him to 'go away,' not in the mood to go off on one of your tirades; and you're ~~not~~ surprised when he laughs at your moodiness. Flipping over and attempting to ignore his bright smile, you get your eyes halfway closed before a weight settles on your side. A garbled 'oof!' leaves your lips as you scowl and adjust your body to let John lay on your chest without crushing your lungs.

“ _Why_ are you still here, you insufferable permanent ray of annoying sun-fucking-shine? Didn't I tell you to, oh... _**go away**_ _ **?**_ " your scowl deepens at the amused smile John has on his face, and you grumble as he squishes your cheeks together and laughs once more. 

"Oh shut it, Karkat! C'mon let's take a bath together! Please?" John's eyes are wide and eager as he quivers his lip (hamming it up, _like usual_ , you think with a derisive snort), and you roll your eyes at the act. You know that he'll continue pestering you incessantly, and you huff and wiggle a hand out from beneath your blanket prison to rub at your face.

"Okay fine you win, you festering pile of cholerbear vomit. I'll take the god damned bath with you!" you mutter, and you feel less of an asshole when the sad and defeated look John already plastered on his face lit up. Okay, you'll have to concede that he was an adorable fucktard with that too big grin on his face; and his smile was way (waywayway _way_ ) better than the brooding pout he had on when sad.

John literally _vibrates_ in place as he leaps off you. You watch him with a half annoyed; half amused look on your face as you untangle yourself from the blankets. He very nearly yanks your arm out of its socket in his haste to drag you to the bathroom. He gestures to the bathroom with an exaggerated flourish and you smack a hand to your forehead at the sight.

The bathtub is nearly spilling over with bubbles and you wonder if this was really such a good idea to do. You raise an eyebrow from behind your hand at the gesturing John's doing, and realize he’s _serious_.

“A bubble bath? **_Seriously_** John?” You voice your thoughts quite unabashedly watching as John happily nods his head and pulls out his dumb “infant barkbeast eyes” once more. The look is devastating and you are relenting. ‘God damn it John you’re so fucking spoiled,’ you think with a frown on your face.

“Duh! It’s totally a thing we’re doing dumbass, and besides! It’s romantic. Kinda…” John looks sheepish, but not at all sorry he’s wound up for a _bubble bath_ of all things. John is already undressing and sliding into the bathtub. He looks like a kid in a confectionary store, and you think he’s _really_ adorable as he turns to stare pointedly at you; wide grin threatening to split his face in half.

Sighing, you strip down and slide into the bathtub, warm water rising up to greet your chilled skin. The water is nice, and you actually slump into the tub, boneless and limp. Eyes closed you actually think that John might’ve been right about a nice bath together. There’s a moment where you hear the water slosh over the edges of the tub, and you ignore it, more interested in the gentle paps at your cheeks and chin. Curious you open your eyes and spy John grinning ear to ear.

White soapy bubbles cling to his cheeks and face, like a beard, and you can see the mischievous look in his eyes. He laughs loudly, and splashes at the water. He scoops up more bubbles and paps them onto your face. This is something you cannot stand and you furrow your eyebrows as he continues to pap away, more and more bubbles piling on your face.

“What the ever loving _fuck_ are you doing John?! That shit better not come near me at all you insufferabl—mfgg!” you try to protest the face full of bubbles you were receiving from John, but somehow in your ranting you inhaled too soon and swallowed some of the soap. Gurgling and coughing to rid your mouth of the soapy aftertaste, you ~~pout~~ glare angrily at John (who’s trying his hardest not to laugh loudly. It’s failing. Miserably.)

“Oh wow Karkat! You’re supposed to _relax_ in the bubbles, not eat them!” John’s voice is lilting as he shifts closer to you. He swirls the water around, moving the bubbles away as you scoop up clear water to wash your mouth out with (you can practically hear John’s dumb comments, ‘haha karkat you’re cleaning your dirty mouth out with soap!’).

You can only sputter, ‘Shut up John.’ as you continue to swish water around in your mouth to get rid of the taste. Blech. Deciding that no, you weren’t going to repeat the same fiasco twice; and you huff and sink down in the water. John eagerly scoots forward as close as he can and starts piling bubbles on your face once again.

The silence that finally settles over you two is peaceful, and you can slowly feel your eyes getting heavy. You sigh in content as John ceases papping bubbles on your face in favor of turning you around to wrap his arms over your shoulders. You lean into the gesture, and sigh again. This was nice, you think with a slight upturn of your lips, it’s quiet and peaceful and John wasn’t yakking and you could _think_ without having your thoughts interrupted.

A soft rumbling echoes in the bathroom as you relax further in John’s arms. You can feel him shake with silent giggling, and you furrow your eyebrows slightly. It doesn’t matter, you and he were just fine like this, and you’re pretty sure you could fall back asleep in the tub. After what feels like hours (which in reality was probably twenty minutes), you can feel John prodding at you incessantly.

“C’mon Karkat let’s wash up before we end up absorbing so much water we turn into prunes!” His voice is amused, and you roll your eyes at his silly human fears (even though you quicken your pace in washing the bubbles off your face, you don’t wanna be a prune god fucking dammit). After washing off and wrapping up in a towel, you trail after John who had bolted as soon as he was out of the tub into your room.

“Where do you even think you’re going John? You do not have to necessarily act like a wriggler hyped up on confectionaries and run around like a cluckbeast, you fucktard!” your scolding doesn’t seem to affect him, and once you enter your room, you’re embraced from behind and everything goes dark.

The dumbass had wrapped you up in a blanket and he’s right behind you, pressed close. You feel his heartbeat and you also sort of melt into his arms once more, too relaxed from the bath to work up a nice long ~~sermon~~ lecture about John’s antics.

You just… let it be.

He rests his chin in the junction of your shoulder, and smiles widely. You turn your head to the side and pucker your lips up into your signature frown. John chuckles and you can feel the vibrations of his laughter against your back. He directs you toward the bed and the both of you flop unceremoniously onto the bed. John laughs loudly as he curls closer to you, and you grumble about his methods of cuddling. His laughter quiets as he starts to hum one of his piano melodies to fill the silence, and you make a show of sighing and reluctantly cuddling closer to him.

He gently traces nonsensical patterns into the palm of your hand, before he lifts the hand he was toying with to his lips. You feel your breath hitch at the soft kiss he presses to your palm, and a soft smile lights up your face. He smiles brightly, and presses more kisses on your hand, your wrist, and finally he forgoes the hand to shift upwards and press a kiss to your nose. You crinkle your nose at the kiss, but roll your eyes and yank him closer to your face.

“You’re an utterly dumb piece of filth and sometimes you really grate on my last nerves, John—“ John’s grin widens as he quickly kisses your nose once more, as he chirps ‘aw how sweet Karkat!’, “—but… fuck, you’re… actually not that bad okay?” you finish, and yank him to press his lips against yours. His grin is wide and it obviously makes the kissing thing harder to do, but you two manage. He pulls away to sling a leg over yours, and he rests his head on your chest.

“I love you too Karkat.” His voice is the quietest you’ve ever heard it be, and it sends a shock of emotion coursing through your veins. You can smell John’s hair from his resting place on your chest, and it tickles your nose in a rush of strawberries and the soft clean scent of the bubble bath. The two of you lay there in silence for a few more minutes, before you hear John’s breathing even out and slow. You smile softly once more, before rolling your eyes at the unattractive snort John lets out before closing your eyes and attempting to drift off to dreamland.

Fuck, you really adored that big doofus face.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~i swear if i messed anything up i'll totes fix it aaaa~~


End file.
